Waiting for the end
by happypills27
Summary: In a world where the supernatural did not roam, she lived a peaceful, normal life with her husband Dean. But when Johnny grows curious of strange noises she hears, she wanders off into a world of trouble. Can the people of this new world get her back? Or will she remain prisoner to the Supernatural forever?
1. Life's best part

**I hope you like this. This idea has been going inside my head for a while now, and even though this is not how I originally imagined it, it is way better than my first idea. Enjoy and send me a review to see what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. Everything else goes to the wonderful and amazing creators of Supernatural.**

Chapter 1: Life's best part

"Good Morning," Dean whispered into his sleeping wife's ear. The sun shined brightly through the open window. A gentle breeze blew through the room. When he saw his wife shivering slightly, he moved the cover to her bare shoulders. He couldn't have her catching a cold.

She groaned and curled deeper into his chest. "Give me another hour," she told him as she snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and kissed her dark hair. "Come on Johnny, they're going to be wondering where we're at."

She snickered lightly at her nickname but otherwise said nothing. She was too tired to get into _that_ conversation again and besides she was not in the mood to go anywhere for the day.

Dean sighed. "Oh well, I guess I am just going to go by myself," he said sarcastically while getting up. Johnny who had been resting against him, found herself sinking into the space Dean had left imprinted on the bed. She sent him a glare.

"Are you getting up or not?" he persisted ignoring the death rays she was sending at him.

She shrugged her shoulders and buried her face into Dean's pillow. She inhaled his scent, smiling to herself. Before she knew it, two strong arms were around her, lifting her into the air.

Johnny yelped as Dean carried her across their room towards their enormous closet. "Alright, alright! Put me down Dean or so help me I will-" She was cut off as Dean dumped her unceremonially onto a pile of blankets and bed sheets.

She groaned. "Really, Dean? I just washed these," she pouted as she looked down at the sheets and covers she had squashed. She turned to Dean, her bottom lip sticking out.

Dean bit his lip. "I'll wash them again for you." Her expression didn't change. He knelt down before her and took her face with both his hands.

"Johnny, why don't you want to go?" he asked.

Johnny closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at Dean, because she knew he would use his beautiful emerald eyes on her, to get the truth out.

"Look at me, Johnny." She shook her head.

"Johnny," this time she felt his hot breath on her face. "Open your pretty brown eyes for me, please," he breathed on her mouth. She broke.

Sighing she slowly opened her eyes and sure enough Dean was looking at her with his wide green eyes.

"Your family doesn't like me."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ok, fine, its Sammy-" she tried a different route.

"Johnny." His voice told her she was a terrible liar.

"I, uh, well you see-" "I know what this is all about." She was cut off by him, his hands falling from her face.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"What no! How could you have known? How did you-?"

"Sammy."

"Sammy." She repeated. She made a mental note to make him suffer when she got the chance.

"Yea, don't worry it took me a long while before I was able to just get a hint, but in the end he cracked."

Johnny groaned dropping her face unto her hands, supporting herself on Dean's shoulder.

"Really babe, I think it's amazing you do something like that for me, I mean tomorrow is _our_ anniversary, not just mine, hon. You didn't have to go to all that trouble to make a surprise party for me!"

"Party?" she squeaked. So Sam hadn't told him the truth?

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm sorry I ruined the surprise but at least you won't to hide anymore." Johnny nodded her head in agreement and kept her head low because if Dean had seen her face, he would have known the party was also a lie.

He rose from his position from the floor, bringing her up with him. He gave her a haste kiss on the lips, and then smirked. "I have to go out, to run a quick errand, but in the meantime you can get ready and call me when you're ready."

She tried her best to return the smile. He gave her one last kiss and went into their closet to change. In a few minutes he was out, fully dressed. He blew her a kiss when he left their room. She walked silently behind him, listening to him walking around looking for his car keys. It wasn't until she heard the front door close that she ran to the nearest phone.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"A _party_? Really Sam? That was the best you could come up with?" Johnny groaned into the phone.

"It was the only thing I could come up with! It wasn't easy, he wouldn't leave me alone. I almost told him the truth, so actually you should be thanking me!" he exclaimed. She knew it was true, Sam rarely keep secrets from his older brother, so it was not easy for him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Johnny," his voice softer. "I still don't understand. Why don't you tell him? He will be so happy! Plus he deserves to know already."

She put the phone against her forehead. What was she so afraid of? Of course Dean would be filled with such joy; no one in the world would be able to escape his excitement. And he did deserve it, she knew what it meant to him and nothing would make him happier which was all she needed in this world.

"Tomorrow," she stated firmly. Even though she was telling Sam, she knew she was actually ordering herself. She smiled to herself. "Tomorrow at the party, I'll tell him, I'm pregnant."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Johnny had spent another hour on the phone with Sam. Mostly it was about taking care of the arrangements for the "party", which Johnny was going to make Sam do that, since it was his idea. But Sam wasn't fazed. He was so excited about not having to hind anything from Dean anymore. At least that was all that had him excited but Johnny knew it was also the idea he was going to be an uncle. Sam adored children but he rarely got the chance to interact with them. She was also pretty sure he would volunteer without hesitation to babysit her child.

She sighed and lifted her hand to her stomach, where her baby was growing. Of course it wasn't flat like other wives around the neighborhood. They were the wives of business men, soldiers, lawyers, and surgeons. They had a wealthy lifestyle, with two or three kids. They had to be seen in public with their husbands and they had gotten used to this but not Johnny. Dean had recently gotten the position of CEO of an auto company and he was so happy. He got a very generous raise and had more free time on his hands then he could have wished for. He spent most of his time with Johnny or his family but lately he had gotten in rebuilding old cars.

Dean was made for this life, not her. She knew what the other wives said behind her back. They drooled when Dean was around and they couldn't believe he would ever settle for someone like Johnny. She didn't have a beautiful model like body; she was curvy, not enough to be considered fat but also not enough to have a flat stomach or a tiny waist.

Dean constantly told her she was beautiful and that she was better than any other woman in the world. This helped Johnny ignore all the comments on the streets. To her, if her husband accepted how she was, she didn't need the approval of anyone else and now that she was going to have a baby with him, made her immensely happy. She knew that tomorrow when she told him the truth, would be the happiest moment of their lives.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Let me look at you sweetie," Mary Winchester she said softly. Johnny turned in a circle to show her mother-in-law her dress.

It was lace covered and white, with the hem of the dress stopping halfway of her thigh. Johnny usually didn't wear skin tight dresses like this one, but Mary had chosen especially for her and the dress accentuated her curves the right way. Mary had also curled her dark brown hair and shaped it so it fell in a waterfall like style over her shoulder.

Johnny smiled as she look at herself in the mirror. "I love it, Mary! Thank you so much," she said as she turned to hug the blond woman. Mary hugged her back then pulled her back by the shoulder to look at her once more.

"Dean is truly lucky to find someone like you," she smiled gently. Then she burst into laughter. "To tell you the truth, I thought Dean was never going to settle down!" Johnny joined her. Dean never settling down? How was that possible, when he could have any woman he ever wanted? But Johnny knew why. Dean would never just settle for anyone, no that person would have to make him truly happy with just their mere presence. At times, Johnny couldn't even believe, she was the one that could accomplish that. That was why it took Dean so long to convince her to go out with him.

"Thank you," she smiled at her. Mary was a fierce woman. God help anyone who ever decided to mess with her boys. Johnny, when first meeting her had thought, the older blonde woman would not accept her as her eldest son's girlfriend. So it surprised her very much when Mary was the one already excited about marrying them off. Johnny remembered all of Mary's hints and schemes to get them to consider getting married soon and giving her grandchildren. She also knew that, apart from Dean, Mary would be the happiest person in the world to know she was going to get her first grandchild.

At times Johnny thought that Mary already knew, that she was only faking her ignorance. She had first gotten her suspicions when after a few days Sam found out, Mary quit pestering Dean and Johnny over the topic of kids. Also, whenever Mary and Sam were in the same room, Sammy never looked more terrified.

Still Mary kept quiet, most likely wanting Johnny to reveal it at her own time and for that she was grateful.

A soft knock was heard from the door. Both women turned just in time to see Dean peeking inside. Once he saw them, he gave them his signature smile where his eyes crinkled. Johnny smiled back. Dean's smile would always be a sure thing to fill her stomach with butterflies.

He closed the distance between them in a few strides, took her face in his hands and kissed her. Johnny knew she had gotten a little too into the kiss when soon enough she heard throats being cleared.

They both drew apart, Dean wrapping his arm around Johnny's waist and turned them to look behind them. Johnny noticed for the first time, he was wearing a suit. Sam was at the door with a disgusted face and a similar suit as his brother while Mary looked like she couldn't decide whether to go for the stern mother or the happy best friend wearing a lovely teal dress that cascaded to her ankles.

She lightly hit her son's shoulder. "Boy, don't you know how to say hello to your mother?"

Dean studied her. "You're right what was I thinking?" He let go of Johnny and picked up his mother, spinning her around. When he put her back down he planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Hi, mom."

Mary only gracefully wiped her cheek, saying nothing but the smirk playing across her lips, told them that was exactly the hello she wanted.

Once again Sam cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. He chuckled. "Not to ruin the mood, but we do have a party to go to."

Dean slapped his forehead. "Oh right the party! Well ladies, let's be on our way," he smirked as he offered both his arms to the two most important women in his life.

"Yeah we better go, I heard a lot of good things are going to happen at this party," Sam yawned as he looked at his nails. Both Dean and Johnny froze. "We wouldn't want any surprises to be ruined now would we?"

Before Johnny could react, Dean was dragging Sam by the tie he was wearing out to where the cars were. They could not hear anything from where Johnny and Mary found themselves but they knew Dean was chewing Sam out.

"What was all that about?" Johnny asked rather concerned about the well-being of her brother-in-law, although at the moment, hearing his little jokes about surprises almost gave her satisfaction that Dean was scolding him.

Mary chuckled. "Well, I really didn't want to ruin the surprise but, I guess you might as well know since you have a much better one," she said pointingly at Johnny, who tried to cover her flustered face. Of course Mary, would know what was really going on. "Dean got you an anniversary present, and since he forced Sam into going with him, Sammy has been getting back at him by dropping hints around you. Unfortunately for him, you were too preoccupied with your own thoughts you didn't even notice them."

Johnny stared at her. "Anniversary present?" she whispered. Mary frowned. "What is it?"

"I forgot to pick up his present."

It was then Dean came back in, wearing a triumphant grin. Sam came in behind him dusting off dirt from his suit.

"You ladies, ready to go?" grumbled Sam.

"Actually, my dad is coming to get me," Johnny lied.

"Your _dad _is going?" Dean asked looking a little uneasy.

"Yes, my dad is going," she said annoyed. Dean didn't like her father any more than her father did Dean. They could never get along, and when they were rarely put together, God help the poor soul that found themselves between the constant bickering and childish fights of the two big 5 year olds. Johnny had learned a long time ago, that there was nothing in the world that could bring her husband and her father together as a family but she had made them both promise that for her sake they would at least try to be civilized and not try to get at each other's throats.

He gave it some thought. "Are you sure you don't just want to leave with us? Or we could drop you off if you like?" he almost pleaded to her. Pleading her to accept his offer with his wide green eyes.

She shook her head. "He wants to bring me some stuff, so I wouldn't have to make more trips to bring them over, besides I'm not ready yet."

Dean frowned. "We can wait." Sam groaned. "We **can **wait. And we will if that's what you want," Dean repeated.

Johnny took his face in her hands. "No honey, it's alright, you guys go and I'll meet you there all right?" She kissed him softly. "You just better be on your best behavior until I get there, you understand me?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She chuckled and turned him toward the door. "Then, I will see you later."

Mary and Sam made their way to Dean's car and got in, with Dean trailing behind. When he got to the driver's side he turned to wave at his wife, who was standing at the front door, and got in. Then they drove off leaving Johnny behind.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Remind me again, why I am going to lie to your husband? Not that I am against that, it's just I wouldn't want the wrong thing to slip, these things are very complicated," Johnny's father rambled on.

"Dad," she tried to interject.

"If it's an affair, you could always get divorced, I am not against that either. I know a few guys that could even get rid of him, free of charge, they owe me any way," he continued.

"Dad! Will you please stop!" she finally shouted through the phone.

At first there was just silence and then: "Well Darling, if you have something better to do with him by all means go ahead."

Johnny wanted to hit her head against a wall. "No, dad it's not like that."

"It's not?" He sounded devastated.

"No," she sighed ", I just need you to stay home a little later, while I go get Dean's present. I forgot to pick it up earlier and that you were going to take me was the best excuse I could come up with, for him to leave me here. So, when I'm done I'll go over to your place and then we'll go."

"So you're not leaving him?" Johnny could practically taste the disappointment in his voice.

Before she could respond, her father sighed. "I may only be your adopted father, but it still hurts me to see how you're throwing away your life." Again, Johnny had the urge to just hang up on him.

If almost as he sensed what she was about to do, he once again spoke up. "Alright, alright love but only because I love you, I will go along with this plan of yours," his tone of voice making it seem as he had given all hope up.

She smiled. She would expect no more from the man who had raised her. If it were anyone else, what he said went, but she always managed to get behind his mask, where he did to please.

"Thank you."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Johnny drove up to the semi-abandoned auto shop. It was not a luxurious, top of its game shop, but it was humble and you could find there, what you had given up on finding. It had been a few weeks before their anniversary when Johnny knew what she wanted to get Dean. He was currently rebuilding one of his all-time favorite old cars, but there was one piece, essential for that specific car that Dean found himself unable to finish it, much to his dismay. Dean, was now surrounded by up to date models, none of the which carried the final piece he needed, but Johnny had found it. She spent her time memorizing the piece to make sure it was exactly what he needed.

She finally found the shop, which was the only place that still carried those pieces around where they lived. They still had to order more, but Johnny didn't care, she had found something that would make Dean happy and that was all she needed.

She got out of her car and headed towards the shop. The bell over the main door rang loudly, as Johnny pushed her way inside. A head with a baseball cap popped from over the aisles.

"Johnny! I thought you weren't coming back!" shouted a gruff voice.

She smiled. She adored Bobby. He had a rough shell around him, but once you were able to crack it, he one so gentle and kind. He had a wife named Ellen and he took in her daughter Jo but since Ellen owned a bar a few miles away she was rarely over to help Bobby in his shop. Jo often alternated but mostly spent her time with her mom.

"Of course I came back," laughed Johnny. When she had made her way to the front counter, she found Bobby tinkering with some auto part. "Did you find it?"

Bobby sent her a glare. "Of course I found it, what do you take me for? An idjit?"

Johnny laughed at his insult. She was pretty sure he had made that up and it was the insult he used the majority of the time.

"I knew I could count on you, Bobby."

His face melted and he returned her smile. "Let me get it for you," he said as he went to the back racks. He returned with a medium sized box. "In here is all you need. I even threw in a little extra something that I'm sure Dean will love."

Johnny's grin grew. "Thank you so much Bobby!" She exclaimed. She went around the counter to hug him. He chuckled. "All right, young lady, shouldn't you be on your way to _your_ anniversary party?"

She face-palmed. Of course she had to get to the party, what on Earth was she thinking.

"You're right, Bobby, I need to go," she stated as she ran back to the other side of the counter, almost slipping because of her heels. Once she was there she turned once more to Bobby, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Why don't you come? I would love to have you there! And I know Dean would too," she asked politely. She knew what he would respond, but she could still hope.

"Well kid," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm not even dressed for the occasion. Plus I'm sure Ellen and Jo won't take it too kindly to me leaving just like that."

"They can come too," countered Johnny.

"Kid-" Bobby began when she interrupted him. "It's because of John isn't it?"

He sighed. "He and I… we aren't on good terms at the moment."

She nodded. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, so she decided to just let the subject go.

"Well, I can't thank you enough, for this. I owe you!" She yelled as she headed for the door.

"As sure as hell you do!" He yelled back.

"See you soon!" was her only response.

Once outside, she began her way towards her car. The air around her seemed chillier than it had been before. She hugged Dean's long coat, which she had found in the backseat, tighter around herself, trying to shield herself from the wind.

She was halfway there, when she heard the chanting. It was low at first, but as it gained rhythm, it also grew louder. Johnny stopped and looked around for the source of the sound. There was no one in sight. And other than the wind, the strange chanting was the only sound she heard. She shrugged it off and continued her way but the as the voices changed, her curiosity grew. She stopped once more. From where she stood, she could see a faint glow coming from behind the abandoned warehouses. The neighborhood, where she was one that was mostly abandoned. Except for a few shops, there were no houses, no more stores or people. Just silence and abandoned warehouses.

She checked her watch. It would take her a little more than 45 minutes to get back home then 15 minutes for her dad to come pick her up. The sun was already setting and the party would start in another hour and a half.

Before she knew it, her curiosity had won over her better judgment. She jogged as much as she could, towards the voices and lights. Every time she passed a warehouse, they grew brighter and louder but she still did not see any more than lights. She continued until she almost reached the end, where the trees began. She knew she had to stop there and get back. Johnny retraced her steps but when she was halfway through, she caught a glimpse of a warehouse semi-opened. From under the door, flickering candle lights were seen.

She started in that direction. As she grew closer, the voices began to dim. She reached the side door first and silently entered. She walked around without direction, mindlessly navigating her way through the hallways. Finally she found one where at the end of it, there was light.

Johnny went as quietly as she could in that way. A voice in her head warned her to get out, but she ignored it. She peeked around the corner of the hallway to see exactly what was going on.

In the middle of an enormous space stood six figures. They were all dressed in ordinary clothes, and they looked around the ages of 30 or 31. They were in a formation of a circle around an altar, which had a large bowl in the middle, a voluminous book on one side and several jars on the other.

She crept a little closer to listen more closely, hiding behind several boxes piled together. She strained her ears to listen.

"We did something wrong! This should have worked, so something must have been messed up!" a woman spoke up.

"No," another voice, another woman, growled. "We did it right, we are just missing something. Bring me the book."

Another person, a guy, moved to bring her the large book. The woman he handed it to, started to turn the pages of the book frantically. Soon she stopped at the page she wanted.

"We need a sacrifice," she stated flatly as she finished reading.

"We have made several sacrifices but none of them have worked," another man said.

"Yes, but think about it. We did everything right except for one thing. The sacrifice, we thought any person would do, but most of these require a specific victim. A _virgin_," she sneered. No one answered her.

Johnny's eyes widened. A virgin? Were they talking about _human sacrifice?_ Was this some type of a satanic ritual? If these people were considering making human sacrifices, then she needed to get as far away from there as possible. She began to slowly back away, so she would not make a sound. Once she was closer to the end of the hallway, she turned to leave but instead she found herself face to face with one of the six that were standing in the middle. She had been so engrossed in the conversation she had failed to see that one of them had slipped away, walking next to the wall, and heading towards her.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, leading her towards the others, calling out ", Hey, I think I found our sacrifice."

Johnny trashed to get free. They wouldn't really believe that right? That some random woman that found herself there, was also by coincidence a virgin?

The woman, who was still holding the book, smirked with an evil glint in her eye. "See this is a sign! Our master sent her to us, because this is what we needed!"

And they actually believed she was a virgin.

"NO!" screamed Johnny. "I'm not a virgin! I'm-" but she was cut off when the woman slapped her.

"Quiet, sacrifice. You were sent to us for a reason and you will fulfill it," her voice shocked Johnny. How could she have gotten herself into this?

The woman turned and went to the small table. She drew out a long knife from a piece of cloth.

No, Johnny would not let this happen to her, especially not now.

She jammed her elbow as hard as she could into the stomach of the man holding her. His grip loosed enough that she could get out and kicked him hard to the ground. She then ran in the opposite direction of her attackers, when one of them stepped in her way. She turned once more in a different direction.

Running directly into the waiting knife.

The woman supported Johnny's body, as she gently lowered her to the ground.

Johnny coughed up blood. The other woman looked her in the eyes and whispering in her ear ", you can rest now."

Johnny tried to keep her eyes open but in the end they were closed for her. Her last thought was that she never got to tell Dean the truth.

**Please review for comments and/or suggestions. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Demon play

**Thank you to kierstlovesyou, casleepy, Wilhelm Wigworthy, thedeathberry911, gabelle5577, for favoring and following**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Thank you for the lovely review!**

**Thedeathberry911: Aww you are to kind Yes, yes Ellen and Jo, sorry I could not leave them out, and then all of a sudden they fit perfectly. Thank you for the cookie. Loved it. I adore your feedback, so please keep it coming! Love ya Moose.**

**Ecanus: Hhaha stop it, you are giving out spoliers haha! Oh well, I am glad you liked it so much and I am so happy I left you without words. That is a major accomplish;)**

Chapter 2: Demon Play

She groaned while stretching her muscles. They ached badly and her head was pounding. Her dark hair stuck to her face.

She raised a shaking hand to her face, her fingers touching something sticky. When she pulled them back, she realized it was blood.

Johnny whimpered. What had happened to her? Her memory foggy, only remembering pieces to what had happened.

She looked up to the sky, only being able to turn her head slightly. It was pitch black with no stars out. The only light available was that that came from a street lamp at the end of the alleyway Johnny now found herself.

She had to find her way out. To get back to her family, to Dean.

At the thought of Dean, a sudden rush of strength washed over her. Using her elbow, she tried her best to prop herself up when a flash of pain came from the center of her torso, making her loose her grip and drop to the ground.

She gasped and felt bile rising in her throat but she swallowed it back in. Luckily for her, it didn't come back up. She was not going to die in this dirty abandoned alleyway, not when she had Dean to get to.

Since her aching body refused to move any higher, she settled for the next best thing and began to drag herself with the help of one arm while the other supported her torso, where the worst pain came from.

While she concentrated in moving the best she could without causing her body further harm, she had failed to notice someone was watching her struggle the entire time. That was until said person could contain their laughter no more.

Johnny slowly turned her head to look a few steps behind her and there, leaning against a wall, was a tall lean flaming red-headed woman. She wore a very a deep purple tube skirt, a black leather jacket covering her torso and high heels to complete her outfit.

Johnny desperately reached a hand out to the woman, barely able to whisper, "help me." But the woman just laughed again.

She walked over to the fallen woman and turned her over with her heel. Johnny groaned as a shot of pain went through her back. The red headed woman knelt down and studied her face. She tsked, looking very disappointed. She stood straight once more and took a step back.

"Please, don't tell me _you _are one of my _devoted _followers," disappointment ever present. "You can get nothing right, you were supposed to send me to your world but you always mess up!" She paused for a moment. "Although you are the first to come here. Tell me, how did you manage that?"

Johnny just looked at her with wide eyes. This person was just as crazy as the rest of them. She turned the most she could in a desperate intent to get away, but the other woman stepped on her hand making Johnny give out a small scream.

The woman knelt down again and took Johnny's face with just one hand, her long nails cutting into her cheeks. "**Did I say I was done with you?**" She made sure Johnny was looking directly at her, as she blinked, turning her eyes completely black.

Johnny was stunned. When her eyes turned back to normal, the woman smirked. "I am the one, you have been calling out to. The one you make sacrifices for me to come," she made sure to sneer it into Johnny's face.

It was then she found her words. "_I _was the sacrifice," she whispered, tears threating to fall. "They stabbed me, and I woke up here."

It was the red head's turn to look surprised. She let go of Johnny's face and stood up. "You're just a sacrifice? Then why are you even here? You should be dead and I should be over there."

Johnny closed her eyes and sighed. "They needed a virgin," her voice weak. "They kept saying they needed a virgin but I wasn't- I'm dead?" she had barely caught on.

"Of course you're dead, that's what being a sacrifice means," she retorted. "You aren't very smart are you? You even got yourself killed when you're not even a virgin, but oh well," she continued in a softer voice, "I still don't understand how you wound up here, it's never happened before.."

"What do you mean here? If I really am dead, then I shouldn't be awake at all!" Johnny was beginning to get anxious. She couldn't be dead, she was breathing and talking to someone.

The woman looked at Johnny with disbelief. "You really don't know do you?"

She didn't answer.

"You aren't in your happy little world anymore. Where you are now, is so much darker and dangerous. That's why it took some heavy duty spells to get the right book over there to summon demons, but apparently idiots found it, if they can't even get the stupid spell right!"

"Demon?" she rasped. Her throat was dry and it hurt to speak.

"You just can't get it into your thick skull can you?! And don't call me demon; **I** am a **Knight of Hell**! You are in **my **world! And in yours **you are dead**," she put emphasize into every word, wanting it to sink it. She smirked when she finally saw it take effect.

But instead of the girl said nothing; she just lifted a hand to her stomach and left it there. Silent tears staining her already bloody cheeks.

She threw her arms in the air. "You're useless!"

She paused and turned back to see the other woman silently sobbing. "Oh well, you are going to die here too, might as well finish it sooner."

Her words did not faze her. All she could think about was what they had done to her. They had stabbed her in her stomach, where her precious baby was growing. They had not only killed her but they destroyed her innocent un-born child.

Why had she been brought into another world? That wasn't even possible but at the moment she didn't know what to believe. All she knew was that she would never see her family or Dean ever again. All she knew was that she would never hold her baby.

The red head was beginning to lose her patience when a new idea surged in her dark mind.

She took a few steps towards her for the last time and knelt down. She carefully tangled her fingers in the dark hair and pulled. She wrenched Johnny into a sitting position, making her gasp and then continue to take in several breathes at a time.

She smiled sweetly at watching the woman in pain. "You see, you kind of got lucky now. I have a couple of hunters on my ass and I need a new meat suit. You wouldn't have been my first choice, but at the moment you're the best one I have. You're pretty and young," she gave her a sneer that gave sent chills through Johnny's body. "No one knows you here. The perfect disguise."

Johnny looked at her with lifeless eyes. She didn't care what she did to her, she had nothing.

When she saw Johnny was putting up no fight, she pouted. "Not much of a screamer, are you? Oh well, times up."

She lifted her head and opened her mouth wide. Out of it black smoke came streaming out, making a large cloud over them. Johnny looked with wide eyes. The other woman had been telling the truth. Whatever she was, it wasn't human.

The dark thick smoke continued to pour out with Johnny closing her eyes, unable to do anything, tears streaming down her face. _I'm sorry Dean._

All of a sudden, she heard the demon gasp.

She opened her eyes to see the woman glowing. Well not much as glowing but it looked as if she had lighting inside her, every so often illuminating her entire being. The smoke was quickly sucked back inside her as she flung Johnny's broken body away from her. They both cried out in pain, Johnny having the unbearable pain in her stomach growing worse. She didn't have much time left.

On the floor once again, she glanced up to the red head. She continued to glow, her face twisting in pain. One arm snaking behind her, pulling at something unseen by both of them. Finally she managed to rid her body of the object embedded in her back and brought it forward. In her hand was a bloody knife.

She screamed, making Johnny wince. She could feel something warm from her ear slide down the side of her face. She was beginning to see black spots.

The other woman lunged the knife into the nearest wall in rage. "I don't have time for this!" She picked Johnny up by her face, bringing her up face to face with her. "Don't think you are safe, I rarely leave someone valuable behind. You **will** be my vessel, but for the moment its best you get acquainted with competition." And with that, she was gone.

She dropped hard on the ground. She hadn't noticed how high the other woman had lifted her up.

Johnny could hear steady footfalls coming her way. She didn't want to go through the same thing again.

A large hand gently positioned itself in front of her mouth, feeling her shallow breaths while shaking her. She tried to push the hand away, but she had no strength, moaning. Why couldn't they just leave her alone and end it all?

"Shh," a voice tried to calm her down. "It's ok, we're here to help you."

"What did you do?" another voice whispered harshly.

"Nothing!" answered the other. "She just started crying!"

It was then Johnny realized the shaking was because she was sobbing.

There was silence for a moment and loud whispers could be heard, but she paid no attention to them, she wanted nothing more to do with anything.

"We need to do this quick and get her out of here. Look at the shape she's in," the whispers came closer to her head. She couldn't move and she wasn't in the mood to say anything. Strong arms lifted both her feet and supported her torso. The newly applied pressure to her stomach and her back made her gasp in pain.

"Careful!"

"I'm trying!"

Whoever was holding her, walked as fast as he could without bouncing her and for that she was grateful; at least he tried. They continued like this for a few minutes before stopping. The one holding her lowed himself to gently place her inside a car. He made sure she was as comfortable as he could make it possible then covered her with an extra blanket found in the backseat, then shut the car door.

Johnny shivered. She missed his body heat. She was not producing any of her own and the blanket was not helping. When her two rescuers entered the automobile, she was glad that one of them turned the heating on.

This would be a much nicer place to die than a cold dirty alleyway.

The car speed forward, swerving every once in a while. She frowned, where were they going in such a hurry?

It didn't take much longer for them to come to a complete stop, the tires screeching in protest.

Before she knew it the door closest to her swung open, and the same two arms wrapped around her once more. She was held up to his chest as he jogged up to two wide glass doors, which Johnny finally recognized as the entrance of a hospital.

His companion held the door open for them, but she was unable to see him due to the broad shoulders blocking her view. She also remembered she hadn't seen the face of the man carrying her either.

When she heard the screams and a few things dropping to the floor, she knew she must have been a mess of blood and dirt.

"What happened?" a voice demanded. Johnny rolled her head to see a small, dark skinned woman in blue scrubs.

"Please, I saw her getting mugged but when we tried to stop them, they stabbed her and ran. I couldn't go after them when she was bleeding so badly! I brought her here before going to the cops!" His chest vibrated as he lied. Although his frantic voice seemed to convince her of his story since she decided to not question him any further. A cot was brought forward, and he began to lower her down when she finally caught a glimpse of his features.

Hospital lights framing his honey blond hair, making his emerald eyes shine with determination.

That was enough to be her motivation. Her hand shot up to clench his wrist. He looked at her with disbelief. The same woman that seconds ago had the life bleeding out of her, now held him so tightly that it hurt. She refused to let go even when nurses tried to pry her off him. Just as they were about to make her loose her grip, her other arm shot up and grabbed a handful of his dress shirt pulling his face almost to her level. Gathering what little strength she had left she growled in his face. "Don't you dare leave me in this hospital, Dean Winchester."

His mouth fell open.

One of the nurses managed to give her a shot of clear liquid to calm her, by then his face was more composed.

Johnny's hand slipped and she finally let Dean go, falling unconscious. As she was rolled away deeper into the hospital, Dean stayed motionless until he was shooed away by more nurses.

Once he was out through the front doors, he didn't move until a tall figure jogged up to him.

"What are you doing just standing there? We have to go before they ask questions," he said as he tried to pull his brother to their ride.

"How could she know Sammy?"

"Huh?"

Dean looked up at Sam then back to the hospital. "She knew my name. I've never seen her before in my life but it looked as if she knew me."

"What happened in there, Dean?" questioned Sam.

"She wouldn't let me go and she told me that I better not leave her here."

"That's it?"

"Her exact words were 'Don't you dare leave me in this hospital, Dean Winchester."

Sam seemed to ponder on that for a moment. "We can't stay here Dean. We still have to catch _her._"

"I know, I know," he said giving the hospital one last glance. "Alright lets go."

**Well this took a while, but here you are darlings. Hope you enjoy this and review to hear you feedback. All is welcome, they all help me mature as a writer.**


	3. Stitches for your wounds

**Thank you to Stephanie 101, Tomaaat, ItsmeWishingStar, Susiii for following and favoring.**

**Thedeathberry911: Of course she would threaten him, she did learn from her dad;)**

**Ecanus: Stop it! Hahaha Yes, yes I know, one of my best moments don't you think?**

Chapter 3: Stitches for your wounds

Johnny fidgeted with the needles stuck in her, once again. She felt uncomfortable, leaning on a massive pillow. She wanted to be sitting upright and half way.

"Miss, I would appreciate it if you did not do that," said a nurse giving her a small smile.

A nurse was required to be in her room at all times, since when Johnny had gotten there she hadn't exactly been cooperative.

"When is the doctor coming in?" she asked impatiently. "I need to talk to him."

The young nurse bit her lip and looked up to the nearest clock. "He should be here any moment now Miss."

Johnny studied her. She was more likely to still be in school and since she was in learning to be a nurse, she was required to have some hours actually working in a hospital.

Johnny remembered a time long ago when she had considered a career in medicine as a doctor, but that dream had been shot down many years before she had even met Dean. Now looking at the young girl she saw herself; someone desperate to please and terrified to fail.

And now she was stuck taking care of the crazy new patient.

She opened her mouth to apologize for her behavior when there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly to reveal a head with honey blonde curls.

"Well hello, mind if I come in?" he asked in a cocky voice.

Both women kept silent. He shrugged and opened the door and walked in.

Johnny shot up to a full sitting position. "Finally! I need to talk to you," she stated with urgency.

Something passed through his face but it was so quick she almost didn't notice and if she didn't know better she might say it was a flash of panic. Why would her doctor be panicked at the thought that she needed to talk to him?

"Go ahead sweetheart, ask any questions you have," he muttered as he busied himself with the clipboard at the end of Johnny's bed.

Johnny looked over to the nurse, who returned her look. "Mind giving us a minute?"

The nurse bit her lip and looked over to the doctor. He gave her a smile. "Its fine, go ahead."

She nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Now, will you please tell me what's on your mind? I can help," he spoke seriously until the next words left his mouth. "I am a doctor you know," gesturing to himself.

Johnny studied the short man. He didn't seem the type to be a doctor, more like a type that cracks jokes, but maybe that's what you needed when you spent your time in a hospital full of sickness and death.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Tell me how bad it is," she whispered softly.

"Well..." he dragged it out. Johnny could sense some of his humor was gone although not completely.

"You'll live and that's the good thing."

"But… the blood… there was so much…"

"All taken care of; you had a few transfusions."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Johnny opened her eyes, pondering this for a moment, trying to stall before she asked the question she was terrified of the answer, a new thought entering her mind.

"Doctor-"

"Smith," he interrupted her, flipping through the clipboard.

"Doctor Smith," she began again.

"Yes?"

"How do I not feel any pain? I don't feel anything on my torso at all, I just….I feel numb."

He hesitated. "You've been in intensive care for a while now. You were pumped with a lot of morphine to keep the pain at bay."

"How many days have I been here exactly?" she asked calmly.

"Yesterday was two weeks."

"Two weeks…" she whispered.

"If you need some time, I'll just go and-"

"Wait."

He stopped; hand on the doorknob, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"What about…..what happened..," she ran her tongue over her dry lips and began again.

"Tell me, what happened to my baby."

There was no way to stop the surprise that washed over his features. Of all the questions he expected her to ask, that was _not_ one of them.

"Baby?"

She nodded, feeling tears about to brim from her eyes.

He hesitated. He had not prepared for this.

"You… you aren't pregnant," he said slowly.

"You are not with child, you never were."

O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O

Another piercing scream cut through the empty air.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW OR NOT?" Dean yelled at the demon as he took out the knife laced with holy water that had previously been embedded in the demon's ribcage.

"Please," the demon managed to choke out. "I already told you what I knew, I don't know any more!"

Sam, who was sharpening his knife sitting down, spoke up. "Oh but we heard, you're one of Abaddon's favorites."

The demon gritted his teeth. There was no way he was getting out of there in one piece. He decided to give away his last piece of valuable information, although to him it didn't seem like much.

"Fine, there is one more thing."

Dean turned to look at Sam. "You here that Sammy? He's got more to say."

Sam faked a shocked expression. "Wow Dean, but I thought he said he didn't know any more!"

"My, my how times change."

"Will you two stop with your games and listen?"

Dean punched him. "Please, I am trying to have a conversation with my brother. Don't be rude."

The demon growled in frustration.

"Abaddon is after someone!"

That had their attention.

Sam stood and walked over to where Dean was.

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know! Really, I never thought it was important, just some girl in a hospital! They're planning an attack tonight and…" he continued to rant.

Sam looked at Dean, who nodded.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Sam began.

The demon chuckled as he struggled to keep himself together. "Really guys, after all we've been through?"

"Omnis satanica potestas."

O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O

"The front doors are guarded, and so are the other exits," Sam panted as he ran up to Dean.

They had followed a group of demons up to a nearby hospital, only to find out that none of them walked in. Dean had parked the impala close by, while Sam had gone to do some round check of the hospital, only to find out all exits guarded by demons.

Dean ignored him and continued to watch the hospital. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been to this hospital before?"

Sam only spared the building a short glance. "Yeah."

Dean frowned, turning to look at his younger brother. Sam only shook his head.

"We brought that girl, we saved from the demon remember? I mean Dean, I know you forget every girl you come across but-"

"Wait Sammy," Dean cut him off. He stood up straight, from previously leaning on the impala.

"What? You can't deny it!"

"No, no it's not that. This is the hospital where we took the same girl that had just been attacked by a red headed demon; the same girl that even knew my name."

Sam swallowed when he finally caught onto what Dean was saying, but his attention was immediately drawn somewhere else.

"Dean, look!"

Dean turned around, eyes widening in shock. A massive cloud of black smoke was circling around the entire city, every so often growing closer together. On the streets, people stopped to look in the direction of the hospital. Others around them grew worried and tried to bring them back but none responded.

"They're possessed," whispered Sam.

"And waiting for the command, come on Sammy! We have to get to the hospital before they do!" He shouted to Sam as he moved quickly to the back of the Impala, looking for the best weapons. "If they want her this bad, we can't let them have her!"

Sam followed his lead. "There's a door in the back, one to take out the deceased. There's only one guard for that door."

Dean nodded and motioned Sam to lead the way.

O~O~O

"Miss you should eat something," said the nurse kindly.

"I'm not hungry," muttered Johnny.

The nurse gave her a pitiful look. If the bedridden woman had had any emotion left inside her, it was gone now. Whatever the doctor had told, had taken its toll.

O~O~O

The dead body dropped to the floor as Dean pulled out the demon knife.

"Hurry, we still have to look for her room," Sam whispered, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention.

Dean immediately ignored the body and followed his brother, shutting the door behind him, making sure it would not be able to open from the outside.

O~O~O

"Did you hear that?" The nurse asked again.

Johnny grunted. She hadn't heard anything, and she was getting tired of the nurse asking that.

Again the nurse heard a faint noise.

Knowing that Johnny would not be much help, she didn't say anything as she went to investigate. She opened the door cautiously and looking both ways of the hallway. Other than a doctor and a patient disappearing around the corner, there was no one to be seen. Chills ran through the young nurse's body. She walked out into the deserted hallway, where she was greeted with silence.

O~O~O

The two hunters turned into yet another deserted hallway, peering into every room.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know Sammy but we don't have time to be looking for them too."

O~O~O

The nurse franticly ran back into the room. She shut the door behind her, locking it.

"What is it?" asked Johnny, troubled.

"Everyone…" she tried to catch her breath. "They're all gone!"

"How is that possible?"

The nurse looked over to her. Tears in her eyes. "It's not."

Johnny swallowed. This girl was too young. She had never been in any situation like this in her life. Of course neither had Johnny but at the moment she would give her best to calm the girl down.

"Listen to me!" she yelled at the poor nurse who looked as if she were about to vomit. "Everything is going to be alright, you hear me? Hey, hey!"

The nurse nodded.

"Good. Now we have to get out of this hospital. We can't wait for them to come look for us."

"But whoever got to everyone can get us!"

"Not if we're smart! Now come help me up!"

That got the nurse out of her hysteria. "You can't get up, you have to be bed ridden for another week."

Johnny wanted to slap her. A moment ago she was just a terrified girl now she wanted to play the figure of authority?

"Just help me up, unless you want to go alone!" she growled through gritted teeth.

The nurse stayed silent as she worked on the needles in Johnny's arms and hands. When she was done, Johnny swept her legs to the side of the bed. She looked at her pale legs. They looked useless, fragile and weak. They used to be powerful, having a passion for playing soccer. For a moment she remembered trying to teach Dean to play, beating him in every game. She would tease him about it but he would only shake it off. He always said soccer was her thing just like writing and reading. That she was the best at whatever he wasn't and that made them perfect for each other.

Tears threated to fall, but she blinked them away. She wouldn't cry now. No not when she had this girl to get out. But when she was out of danger and Johnny was sure of it, then she would be done.

The nurse helped her up, steading her when she almost tipped over.

"I'm fine, we have to go." Even though her words sounded strong, her legs refused to work properly. Her steps were awkward and slow. How would she help the nurse get out when she couldn't even walk?

The rattling of the doorknob caught the attention of both of them.

The nurse turned to look at her. "We can get out through the window."

Johnny looked over her shoulder to the window that covered half of the wall behind them. Maybe if they threw a chair or two, the glass would give.

She nodded and turned her body towards the window.

Pounding on the door began and then silence. At first Johnny thought they had given up, but gunshots rang through the thick walls. The nurse almost dropped her in surprise.

Finally the gunshots stopped and with one last kick the door flew open.

In the doorway stood the man that plagued both Johnny's dreams and nightmares. His green eyes scanning the room until they fell on her. They studied her for a moment before moving onto the nurse beside her.

His gaze hadn't lasted but five seconds but oh how it made her heart ached.

When she had woken up from her surgery only to find he had left her alone in the hospital, she had decided it was for the best. This wasn't her Dean, and seeing him the least possible would make it hurt less. But here he was, as if this was more punishment.

"We have to get you out of here, now. It's not safe out there," said Sam.

Johnny reluctantly moved her gaze to him, her heart growing heavy. No matter how much he looked like Sammy, Johnny could not accept him as such. The giant man that stood next to his older brother looked ancient. His eyes carried such a sadness and his features cried out the tiredness and weariness they felt, yet he tried to smile, for their sake. To make them feel safe and help them get out.

He was still kind.

He held out a hand for them, stating they meant no harm, to follow him. Johnny moved towards him, only to be pulled back harshly by the collar of her hospital gown. It was pulled tightly around her neck. It was still possible to breathe but it still hurt.

"Where do you think you're going, pumpkin?" the nurse chuckled into Johnny's ear.

"I don't-"

"Oh please, you didn't really think we wouldn't have a backup for your 'help'?" she growled.

"Let her go." Dean's voice rang clearly. Both women looked over to him, where both brothers had guns pointed at the nurse. "Now."

The nurse threw her head back and laughed. "What are you going to do? Exorcise me or kill me? Whatever you do, do you really think you can just take her and run? I don't think that will be easy when the entire place is surrounded by us. You won't get out of this in one piece and she's the only one that comes with insurance."

They both hesitated.

"Oh come on! Shoot me!" she challenged them, moving Johnny in front of her. "Let's see who you hit first."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Sam chanted rapidly. The nurse began to flinch.

"Omnis satanica potestas-"

"Shush," whispered the woman flicking Sam against a wall with a simple movement of her hand.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. He moved toward the demon but was stopped when she put one hand at the top of Johnny's head and another under her chin. "Move and I'll snap her neck."

"You wouldn't or you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get to her."

She nodded. "You're right," she praised him. "You on the other hand," and with one hand, also threw him into a wall.

She moved away from Johnny to the fallen bodies of the hunters. Without the nurse, who had been her support from falling over, Johnny crashed to the floor.

The possessed woman looked down at her, her face disgusted. "Why anyone would go through so much trouble for someone as useless as you, is beyond me."

She continued toward the brothers, picking them up by their necks. She laughed at their pained expressions.

"Oh, I've always wanted to meet the famous Winchesters! Do you have any idea of the price over your heads? Of how great I will be when everyone knows that not only did I bring in the girl but I rid the world of the Winchesters?"

"Oh sister, do you have any idea of how many times we have died?" Dean choked out. "And we just keep coming back. So I'd be more concerned about what happens to whoever did it."

The demon roared in rage and tried to choke the life out of them.

Johnny tried desperately to get up. Using the bedframe for support, her legs wobbling beneath her. When she felt herself about to go under again she threw herself at the nurse, knocking her off balance. The two unconscious bodies fell from her grasp.

The demon pinned the woman down and scratched her face. "I only need you alive," giving her a wicked smirk. Johnny felt long nails raking her stomach, over her stab wound.

She turned her face to the side. She would not cry out and give this creature satisfaction. She had saved the lives of Dean and Sam for the moment and now she hoped she would die. If they wanted her this bad, then it would be her last act of defiance. If they needed her alive, then she would try to die.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement. There standing on the other side of the hallway stood her doctor. He wore a sober expression. When he felt her gaze on him, his eyes flickered to her. He lifted a finger to his lips, sending her the silent message to stay quiet.

And she did.

Closing her eyes, she fell to sleep.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Dean threw another chair at the wall taking down a desk this time. He then picked up a few huge books and threw those too.

No one stopped him. They let him continue the destruction he was causing. No one having the heart to interfere.

"He's getting worse," commented John.

"He told her dad today," Sam spoke up. "He didn't say anything. I've never seen him speechless. He has always makes a comment for everything and… he stayed quiet and shut himself in his room."

"I've never seen him so violent," whispered Mary. Tear stains marking her cheeks, her nose red.

No one answered her, as father and son pulled their attention to their broken family member.

Dean had stopped the damage he had been inflicting to his home office. It was the one room in the entire house Johnny had not had a part in. She had stated it was his personal space and he should keep it anyway he liked. It was the only room he was willing to destroy, not being able to touch something she had placed elsewhere. The only thing not touched, was a single picture of them. Johnny had been engaged in a heated conversation with someone unseen in the picture, with Dean looking dreamingly at her from behind. They hadn't been dating then.

Johnny always laughed at her own face and would smile at Dean's. Sam would always say he looked like a stalker.

A broken smile appeared on Dean's face as he looked down at the picture. He wanted to have more memories like that with her. He wasn't ready to give them up. A tear fell on the picture frame.

How could she be gone? How could he have let her go?


End file.
